Manhunt
by Katief20
Summary: The North Riding Constabulary are on high alert with the news an armed, and dangerous, suspect is heading their way. Events spiral out of control when a case of mistaken identity exposes PCs Rowan and Bellamy to a terrifying ordeal.
1. Chapter 1

Although seven in the morning it was pitch black as Kate Rowan drove her Triumph Herald into the yard of the police house. She pulled her coat tighter around herself as protection against the bitter January cold and, getting her medical bag and handbag out of the car, hurried into the Police House. Lights were on in the kitchen; through the window she saw Nick, already in uniform, ready for work, sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea. He came to meet her as she came in.

"What time did you get up?" she asked him as he took her coat from her. "Thanks."

"About half five. I was worried, Kate." He went to get a mug for her as she sat down at the kitchen table to pull her boots off.

"That baby seemed to take ages to come," Kate said with a sigh. "But all's well now thank goodness."

"Talking of baby," Nick replied, putting a mug of tea in front of her. "Kate you're nearly seven months gone. You said you'd stop the night calls."

She looked at him. "Pregnancy isn't an illness Nick!"

"No but you can start to take it a bit easier!" he retorted, sitting next to her. "You'd be saying the same to one of your patients, you know you would."

"All right. I admit, I'm shattered," she confessed. "I'll speak to James. Its time we got a locum in now anyway so we can get them in the way of things before I finish to have the baby."

"I'm not going to push you on this one Kate," Nick said, "but you are going to finish soon aren't you?"

"I said I'll cut down gradually and finish at eight months Nick. That's plenty of time."

"All right. I just worry love."

"Don't. I'm fine, baby's fine." Kate rubbed the back of her neck. "I think I will just go and grab a few hours sleep though. I've spoken to James, he's not expecting me in Whitby today. And before you ask, yes, I'm cutting down on my Whitby days too!"

They were distracted as the phone rang. Nick went to answer it saying to Kate over his shoulder, "If this is a patient, James can deal with it Kate. You're going to bed!"

He picked up the phone, saying, "Aidensfield Police. Phil - everything all right. Oh, right. Okay, I'm on my way. Any idea what's up? All right. See you in a bit."

He put down the phone and turned to look at Kate puzzled. "Phil. Blaketon wants us all in as of now. No idea what's going on." He was pulling on his jacket and reaching for his greatcoat as he spoke. Crouching down, he gave Kate a kiss. "Bed for you. Promise?"

"Yes Constable!" Kate frowned. "And you take care - let me know what's going on."

"After you've had some sleep!" he retorted firmly.

* * *

When Nick arrived in Ashfordly Phil and Alf were in the duty room, heads down, at their desks. Phil glanced up as Nick came in but before he could speak the door of Blaketon's office opened and Blaketon came down into the duty room shouting, "Bellamy!" Get hold of Rowan again will you and find out where the bloody hell he is!"

"Here Sarge," Nick said mildly as he came through into the duty room.

"Well its about bloody time. What kept you!"

"Sorry Sarge." Nick shuffled over to his desk exchanging a glance with Phil as he did so. Nick supposed Blaketon wouldn't really want to know that the reason it had taken him so long to get over to Ashfordly was the fact the roads were lethal with black ice and Nick simply hadn't dared to put on any speed, or at least as much as speed as his motorbike could muster.

"Right." Blaketon began to pace up and down a sure sign of agitation. "I've just had a call from Division. Two nights ago, as you'll have heard, two bodies were found in a flat in London. Young lass, twenty-three, Caroline Soames and a lad, same age, called David Turner. Bad business, Miss Soames was five months pregnant." Blaketon paused "They'd been shot - the bullets used have been traced to a magazine and rifle which went missing from barracks in Aldershot. They went missing along with Private John Masters the night prior. It seems Masters on base in Aldershot found out Soames, his girlfriend, as he thought, was not only carrying on with David Turner but the bairn she was carrying which Masters thought was his was in fact Turner's."

"How did he find out? Do we know?" Nick asked.

"Aye. Caroline Soames was friends with a lass called Diana Barnes. Barnes was Turner's former girlfriend. The four of them used to go about together. When Barnes found out what was going on with Soames and Turner, she made sure Masters knew. She rang the base and told hiim."

Phil said, "She's got blood on her hands then."

"And have we definitely got Masters pegged for this Sarge?" Alf said.

"Neighbours heard the shots and saw Masters running from the scene, get into what turned out to be Turner's car and drive off," Blaketon said. "With that and the forensics from the gun, aye, he's pegged for it all right."

Nick frowned. "What's this to do with us Sarge?"

"Masters grew up in various children's homes," Blaketon said, "And the one he spent he longest time in, the place he liked the most, was Vale View outside of Whitby. Its closed now of course. Now its a bit of a long shot but there's a chance - a reasonable chance Division think - he may head back North, to his roots. There's also the fact that a store was raided just outside of Leeds last night and a gun was discharged. Luckily no one was hurt. The bullet comes from the same missing magazine and the description of the offender fits Masters. Also Turner's car was found nearby out of petrol. That same night another car was taken from the same street so it looks as if Masters got himself some new wheels. I'd say there's a fair chance if he is coming back to the area, he's here by now."

Nick took a breath. "He's bolting for home."

"Aye. So now you can see why Division are worried. He's disturbed, angry and he's killed twice and he's desperate."

"What do we do Sarge?" Phil sounded nervous but in truth they were all unnerved by what they had heard.

"We take precautions. I don't want any of you running into Masters on your own. So. Any reports you get of anyone hiding out in any remote houses or barns, you don't go off investigating on your own. We take every report as a possible that Masters has turned up. You all need to get out and warn the locals to make sure they keep sheds and outbuildings locked and their own doors after dark."

"It'll cause a panic Sarge!" objected Alf.

"Aye. But I think we need to cause a panic until Masters is safely behind bars," Blaketon replied. "Division are sending over some wanted photographs for him so we need to get those out in the immediate area as well."

"Sarge." Nick spoke quietly but they could all hear the concern in his voice. "I'd like to warn Kate - and James too, of course. This affects them too. In fact, any of the local doctors who are out attending remote calls and night call outs."

Blaketon nodded his expression softening slightly. "Aye lad. You can deal with that first." He glanced around the duty room. "We all need to look after ourselves and each other and I don't want any heroics from any of you!" He glanced around and his gaze rested on Alf who was losing interest and was discreetly inspecting his lunchbox. "Although," Blaketon went on dryly, "happen I don't need to worry about you too much in that regard Ventress!"


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later and Nick Rowan was on his way back to Aidensfield on his motor bike. He had some of the wanted posters in the panniers ready to distribute. On the way he had time to think about the approach they were taking. Clearly it was going to cause panic. On the other hand Masters was in a disturbed, emotional frame of mind, highly dangerous and people needed to be aware of the risks. In any event orders were orders and had to be followed. And quite understandably Nick's priorities lay closest to making sure those at home were safe - and that came above everything. Once he'd made some calls into the village he was going home to speak to Kate. The only thing stopping him from going there first was that he wanted to make sure she had had a good rest and caught up on sleep.

As he pulled the motorbike up outside the Aidensfield Arms Gina was sweeping and tidying the forecourt but she stopped when she saw Nick.

"Hiya Nick," she said brightly. "I was just going to have a coffee, do you want one?"

"Thanks Gina." Nick propped the bike on its stand. "Is George around as well. I need to speak to both of you really." Although Gina's Uncle was pretty well retired now he still liked to keep a close eye on how Gina was running things. It drove her mad but she knew deep down she would miss him when the day came he was no longer there.

"He's just inside," Gina said now. She frowned. "Official is it?"

"Yeah but its nothing directly that concerns the pub so don't worry," Nick reassured her as he fished a couple of the wanted posters out of the bike panniers

George Ward was just putting two coffee cups down on a table in the snug when they went through. "How-do Nick," he said pleasantly. "Gina, get the Constable a coffee would you?"

She went off as Nick and George sat down at the table. "Everything all right?" George asked. "No trouble is there?"

"I wish I could say there wasn't George," Nick said, "but as I was saying to Gina, its nothing that involves the pub." He smiled at Gina as she put a cup down in front of him. "Thanks, Gina."

She sat down at the table with them looking quizzically at her Uncle.

Nick took a breath and put the wanted posters down on the table between them.

"This is John Masters, wanted for the murders of Caroline Soames and David Turner, in London."

Gina said, ""We heard about it on the news, terrible. She was pregnant an' all."

"Yeah. Thing is, Masters is armed and running and to make it worse, well, we think he's headed here - to the North Riding. You see he was brought up in care homes and the one he liked the most was here - just outside Whitby. Also someone fitting Masters' description carried out a robbery in Leeds last night. It supports the theory that he's headed North."

"Bloody hell," George said in hushed tones.

"So that's why I'm here. To ask you if you'll put some of these wanted notices up in the bar and to get the word out. Warn people especially those who live in the more outlying farms and remote areas to keep their doors locked."

"This is going to frighten people Nick," George said.

"I agree. But Division are taking this pretty seriously and we need the help of the public. Masters needs to be caught."

George nodded quietly. "Well, we'll do what we can Nick," he said

"Thanks George." Nick finished off his coffee. "I'd better get on. I've a lot of ground to cover today." He paused. "I don't want any one thinking they can take Masters on by the way George. If anyone thinks they might know where he's hiding out they tell us and we deal with it."

"I'll get the word around Nick but you know what some of these youngsters can be like," George said. "Hotheaded."

He looked at Gina as he said this. She rolled her eyes theatrically with the air of one who had heard this many times.

* * *

Nick's next call was over to Claude Greengrass' place. As he got off the bike in the dirty yard Claude's dog came running over, barking at him. Nick ignored him. Alfred was as soft as butter and probably the most useless yard dog in Yorkshire.

Claude came shuffling out of his barn. "Oh its you is it?" he said to Nick. "Well I know why you're here so I'll get me tuppence worth in."

Nick raised an eyebrow. This was going to be interesting.

"Aye I were up on t' Estate last night. But I were just walking t'dog weren't I? And I did have them rabbits in me hand but only because Alfred had grabbed them hadn't he - vicious bugger -"

Nick looked down at Alfred who was rolling round on his back inviting anyone who was passing to rub his tummy.

"Any road, that new fella Ashfordly's got working for him - well, he never give me chance did he - threatening to shoot he was - he needs a word he does, trigger happy." Claude took a breath.

"That it?" Nick asked.

"Well, aye."

"Right. Only I wish everyone made my job so easy Claude."

"Eh?"

"Criminals telling me their side of events before a report has even been made by the victim. Its got to speed the process up don't you think?" Nick asked.

"You mean - you're not here about -"

Nick shook his head.

"You're a sly bugger Rowan, you could have said."

"You never gave me chance to speak Claude. Anyway, I'm going to the Estate in a minute so I'll get their version of events. I take it you've met Lord Ashfordly's new Estate Manager by the sounds of it? Its an odd way for me to go about it though, speaking to the criminal then the victim. Usually the other way round."

"Well I'm not a criminal am I because I didn't commit a crime and any road its me as is the victim in this."

"Whatever. Luckily for you Claude I've more important things to worry about." Nick showed him one of the wanted posters. "See him?"

"Aye. He looks a bit familiar like."

"His picture's probably on the front of your morning paper. John Masters, murdered two people in London."

"Oh aye."

"He's on the run and we think he's heading to this area," Nick said succintly. "If he is in the area he'll be living rough, in woods and fields. And as you do a lot of - well, rambling - around the woods and fields Claude, I thought I'd give you warning. If you do find anything that looks like someone is living rough out there come and tell me. We'll deal with it."

"Is there, is there a price on this fella's head, like?" Claude asked greedily.

"No, there isn't. So forget any idea of running him in," Nick said. "You just come and tell me all right?" He paused as he got back on the bike. "Anyway it might do no harm to keep away from the Estate for a while. Lord Ashfordly's new man means business Claude. And I didn't give you that warning!"


	3. Chapter 3

Back on the motorbike, Nick headed next for the Ashfordly Estate wanting to speak to the new Estate Manager, who went by the name of Roger Prendergast. As he headed up there, Nick could not help but think it was turning out to be a very busy day. However, he was determined his next port of call was going to be the Police House. He hoped Kate had managed to rest. He'd felt worried about her this morning. She had looked so pale and tired. The pregnancy really seemed to be taking it out of her although she'd assured him very firmly she was fine.

Mr Prendergast, a well turned out ex-Army man, met Nick in the stable yard. Nick could see why Lord Ashfordly had appointed him. There would be a tight ship run here.

But the man was pleasant enough. "Constable Rowan," he said as Nick got off the motorbike. "Well that is timely. I wanted to see you today as it happened, you've saved me a trip over to you."

Nick smiled as he shook the man's hand. "I think I might know what you wanted to speak to me about, sir," he said. "Poaching? As in Claude Greengrass snaring a few rabbits last night?"

"How on earth did you know about that?"Prendergast's eyes narrowed. "Oh I see. He's been to see you hasn't he, with some cock and bull story about how he was taking a stroll over the Estate in the moonlight, and the Estate Manager took a potshot at him for no good reason. Well you can tell him from me I'll not miss next time and nor will my gamekeeper."

"I'll ignore what you just said sir and in any event that's not quite how it was. I'd gone to speak to him about an unrelated matter, Claude thought I was paying him a visit about what happened on the Estate last night, and kindly filled me in with his version. Which oddly enough was along the lines of him taking a ramble over the Estate and the dog snatching a rabbit whilst he wasn't looking."

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Prendergast was incredulous.

"Its neither here nor there what I believe sir, but as there's no witnesses its his word against yours isn't it?" Nick took a breath. "Look, you know and I know what Claude was up to last night. But Claude Greengrass is slippery as an eel and he knows all the tricks sir. I'd use him to your best advantage. He knows I'll turn a blind eye to the small stuff as long as I get to hear about the bigger stuff. Like for example tipping me off if he hears word there's a gang of poachers planning to hit the salmon stocks on the Estate. Or a plan to steal Lord Ashfordly's top thoroughbred."

Prendergast blinked. "He tipped the police off to those things? I mean, before my time, but I'd heard, obviously from talk amongst the staff here."

"Yeah, in exchange for us and the Estate letting him help himself to the odd rabbit, or pheasant." Nick paused. "He's useful for other stuff as well - beating on shoots, help on the Estate generally that sort of thing."

Prendergast took a breath. "Well I can see the merit in it," he admitted. "With some ground rules in place of course and no abusing of privileges. Hmmm. All right Constable. We'll leave the matter there shall we? Is there anything else I can help with."

"Yeah, there is as it happens" Nick handed over the wanted poster.

"Oh, this chap was all over the front of the paper this morning," said Prendergast. "A bad business. So he's on the run I take it?"

"Not only on the run but we've strong reason to believe he's headed here, as he has a strong connection to the local area," Nick said quietly.

"Good lord."

"Exactly. So what we're asking is just for farmers and landowners to keep an eye out for any sign that anyone is living rough on their land either by making a camp somewhere or sheltering in an outlying barn."

"And if we do become aware of anything?"

"Let us know," Nick said quietly, "as quickly as possible."

Prendergast nodded. "Of course," he said looking at the wanted poster again. "I'll let the staff know to look out for anything untoward. And I think I'll be keeping my shotgun with me until he's safely under lock and key."

"Well, hopefully we'll pick him up soon," Nick said getting back on the bike. "It could be of course he's not even in the area at all or if he has been, he's moved on already. Still, we need to keep a look out just in case."

* * *

Finally, Nick got back to the Police House and was disapointed to find Kate siting at the kitchen table doing some paperwork. She raised a hand as he came in. "I've been to bed, I've slept, and I feel fine!" she told him firmly.

But as he gave her a kiss he noticed again how pale she looked. "Kate, you still look tired," he said.

"Look. I told you, my last blood tests showed I was anaemic," she said. "Its very normal when you're pregnant and I've been having iron tablets. On top of that, I'm busy at work and add in that I'm seven months pregnant -"

"So all the more reason to start cutting down," Nick said gently. "I hate to nag Kate, but I worry that's all."

"All right." She put the paperwork to one side. "I'm ahead of you there. James is coming over later and we're going to have a chat. He's got someone in mind to bring into the practice - temporarily to cover my maternity leave but possibly also for the longer term." Kate took a deep breath. "We're also discussing some plans for the future. After all, this baby may end up having a brother or sister! You never know!"

Nick grinned at this. "I can't say I'd mind."

"We need to start getting the nursery together for this one before we plan the next arrival," Kate pointed out.

"Yeah, can start that at the weekend if you like?" Then Nick remembered why he'd come home in the first place. "Although that might depend on one or two things."

Kate looked at him sharply. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why did Blaketon want you so urgently this morning?"

Nick sat down opposite her. "I don't want you to worry, but -"

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Kate, the shootings in London. The girl who was pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Well, she and Davey Turner, who was also murdered, were killed by her former boyfriend, John Masters. Usual story, Turner was Masters' best friend, he was seeing Masters girlfriend behind Masters' back, the baby the girlfriend was carrying wasn't Masters baby but Turner's, Masters found out about the whole thing when Turner's ex-girlfriend went out of her way to tell him and the end result was, Masters went AWOL from his barracks with a gun..."

"And murdered them and the baby too."

"Yeah." Nick took a breath and gently took Kate's hands. "Kate, Masters was brought up round here. Division think he's gone on the run and headed back to Yorkshire. We know he was in Leeds the other night - he committed a robbery there and stole a car - it would make sense he headed out this way."

She looked at Nick silently.

"So you see why I'm even more keen you're not out at night, doing night calls or making home visits to remote farms, and I'd like you to tell James when he comes over because he should take a few extra precautions as well."

"Right, Right, I'll tell him." She took a very deep breath. "You will - take care won't you?"

He nodded. "Look, it may be Masters isn't anywhere near here after all. Or, more likely,what I think is we'll find him but -well,there's a strong chance by the time we do, he'll have turned his gun on himself."

"At least that would mean he wouldn't harm anyone else again." Kate looked steadily at him. "It will be all right won't it Nick?"

"Of course it will.." He stroked her hair back from her face. "Everything's going to be fine, Kate, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

As might be expected, the news that a man on the run having committed two brutal murders may be in their midst made the villagers very nervous. The day after the news had broken, Nick was carrying out some routine, non-connected enquiries at a farm high on the moors when Alf radioed through.

"Need you to provide assistance to Phil, Nick," he said wheezily. "Mrs Latimer at Rook Cottage says she's got Masters locked in her shed."

"Well that's a new one," Nick said lightly. "Mr Crossley at Blackmoor thought he had him shut in his henhouse at 5 o'clock this morning."

"There is no room for flippancy Rowan," Blaketon's voice echoed out and Nick winced, not having realised his Sergeant was listening in. "Go over to Rook Cottage, assist PC Bellamy and proceed with caution."

"Sarge." Resignedly Nick got on the motorbike thinking this was all turning out to be a bit ridiculous. Mrs Latimer was frail and elderly and not someone you would think capable of apprehending a violent criminal. The trouble was the more of these calls you got the more complacent you became, and that could lead to problems of its own.

He met Phil who was standing next to the Panda car at the bottom of the lane that led up to Mrs Latimer's smallholding.

"Blaketon said I had to wait here until you arrived, " he said to Nick by way of explanation.

"He doesn't seriously think she's got Masters penned in up there?"

Phil shrugged. "Come on," he said, "lets get it over with."

They met Mrs Latimer in her yard. She was a tiny woman, well in her eighties. She seemed very agitated.

"I thought you were never coming!" she exclaimed. "He's banging around in there, I was so frightened he would get out."

"Tell us what's happened love," Phil said gently.

"Well, I came out to feed my hens and I saw my shed door open. It shouldn't be. So I went to the door, quiet like and peeped in. And he's there, that man you're looking for, asleep. I just shut the door and locked it, quick like and called for you but you've taken such a long time to come."

Phil and Nick looked sharply at each other. It was possible, just possible, it could be Masters.

"You sure its him Mrs Latimer?" Nick asked gently.

"Well, yes. I only saw a glimpse of him, but he's just like that man in the paper."

"Mrs Latimer," Nick said urgently, "did you see anything else? I mean, did you notice whether he had, well, a gun with him."

She shook her head.

"Does the shed have a window we could take a look through?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"All right." Nick paused. "The shed key is still in the door isn't it? Okay. You go on into the house and we'll deal with it."

She hesitated, then did as she was told. Nick and Phil looked at each other.

"What do you think," Phil asked Nick in low tones.

"Could be. Or it could be just some passing tramp and Mrs Latimer has got it wrong," Nick pointed out. He took a breath. "Lets knock on the door shall we?"

Keeping out of direct firing line from the door by standing one on each side, - there was chance a bullet could pass straight through the wooden door- they aproached the shed. Nick stood to one side, Phil the other. They glanced at each other briefly,then Nick banged loudly on the door.

"This is the police. That you in there Masters?" he called. "Its over Masters. Time to come quietly."

"I don't know owt about any Masters," shouted a voice. "I just wanted somewhere to sleep, like. And the daft biddy has locked me in." A boot hit the door with force.

"Pack it in!" Nick spoke sharply. "What were you doing in there?"

"I said didn't I? I just wanted somewhere to sleep right? Me wife wouldn't let me in last night, said I'd had too much to drink."

"What's your name?"

"Wood. Live at Elsinby, Bank Top Cottage."

Nick looked at Phil. It was possible.

"You on the phone at home?"

"No. Just let me out will you."

"I need to make sure what you're telling me is true. Would your wife be at home."

"She'd better be."

Nick said to Phil in low tones, "Radio in. Let Blaketon know what's going on and see if Alf can go over to Bank Top and make sure this adds up. . If it does we'll let him out."

Phil nodded and went back to the car to radio in. Wood (if it was he) kicked the door again.

"I said, pack it in. Look, we're just going to check your story, then, if I'm happy I'll let you out," Nick said.

"Why can't you just let me out anyway for God's sake." Woods snorted with laughter. "You don't think I'm that murderer who's running loose do you?"

"I don't know do I and until I'm sure I'm not opening that door. So just settle down and wait all right?"

As they waited for confirmation of Wood's story Mrs Latimer nervously came out again. "Is everything all right Constable?" she asked Nick.

"Stay away from the door of the shed Mrs Latimer," Nick said gently. "He says he had a row with his wife and so he slept out last night - well, in your shed anyway. We're just making sure he's telling the truth before we open that door that's all. But I think he is."

"Oh dear," the woman said looking distressed, "I've got it all terribly wrong haven't I?"

"No," Nick said, "you've done absolutely the right thing phoning us. You go back in love, and we'll come and speak to you in a bit."

At last Alf radioed in with full confirmation of Wood's story and Nick felt confident enough to open the door. The man was dirty, dishevelled and very cross.

"Its about bloody time!" he snapped.

"Less of that!" Phil told him.. "Its your own fault, frightening Mrs Latimer like that."

"Frighten her! I was fast asleep. Mad old -"

"Enough!" Nick snapped. "If you shut up we'll take you home. Carry on like that, we'll take you to the station instead. Well?"

The man immediately backed down. "No chance of a cup of tea is there?"

"Don't push your luck." Nick sighed and looked at Phil. "Do you mind taking him home? I'll just stay a few minutes, make sure Mrs Latimer is all right."

"Aye, I'll take him back to where he belongs I don't know how pleased his wife will be to see him though," Phil said.

* * *

"Trouble is," Nick said, as he told Kate about the day's events as they sat in front of the fire that evening, "this was always going to happen. People are frightened and they're jumping to conclusions."

"Its people like Mrs Latimer I feel sorry for," Kate said. "Living alone, no near neighbours. THey're so vulnerable. I may go round and see her tomorrow, just make sure she's all right."

"Might not be a bad idea," Nick replied. "She was pretty shaken and embarassed I think, seemed to think she had wasted our time although I told her not to worry."

They both jumped then as someone knocked on the door of the Police House - not the office door but the front door.

"Damn!" Nick said under his breath. "Who's that?"

"I'll go," Kate said beginning to get up.

"You won't," Nick told her. "You just stay there and get your feet up. You're going nowhere."

"I do like it when you're bossy!" Kate said with a grin.

Nick sighed irritably when he opened the door and found Claude Greengrass on the step with Alfred beside him.

"What do you want Claude?" he asked.

"You said I were to let you know, like, if I saw owt you wanted to know about,"Claude said. "Especially if it helps you find that fella you're looking for."

""Masters you mean." Nick gave a grin. "Most of Aidensfield has seen him today."

"Well if you don't want to know, happen I'll go down t' Aidensfield Arms. Some o' t'lads there'll be a bit more interested I reckon."

"Hang on Claude," Nick said. "Did I say I didn't want to know? Come on, lets have it."

"Right, well, I'm having terrible trouble sleeping aren't I, so when I can't sleep I go for walks, late like."

"Yeah, I know you like your late night rambles Claude. I get to hear about them the day after, remember."

"Getting as bad as Blaketon you," Claude said crossly. "Any road, so I'm coming back over t'moor tonight, just over High Top, on t'edge of Ashfordly's land and there's an old barn there."

"I know the one."

"Well, as I looks over like, I saw this light flickering. I thought place were afire at first but then it went out like someone had put their fire out for the night."

"You're sure about this Claude?"

"Aye. Course I am."

"All right." Nick took a breath. It could mean many things. It did not necessarily mean Masters was hiding out there. But it needed checking

"You go on home now Claude," Nick said "I'll look into it in the morning. And in the meantime stay away from the place, all right:?"

Nick thoughtfully turned back into the house and shut the door. He looked at Kate.

""What do you think?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Its probably just someone camping out there. Probably nothing to do with Masters at all."

"But you'll take care?" Kate asked. "Just in case."

He nodded. "Of course. Don't worry. I won't be going over there on my own. I'll phone through to Ashfordly toniight and we'll probably go up there in the morning, in daylight. . "Don't worry, Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick went over to Ashfordly Hall the next morning to check that Prendergast had not exercised permission for anyone to camp out in the barn. Nick found him in the Estate Office, working on some accounts.

"Sorry to disturb you sir," Nick said as Prendergast looked up in answer to Nick's knock on his door which stood slightly open.

"Not at all Constable." The man pushed the papers to one side. "Sit down won't you? Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you sir, I'm on my way over to Ashfordly Police Station." Nick sat down as he spoke. "I just wanted to ask you about the barn on your land which lies just over toward High Top?"

"Oh yes. I know the one."

"Is it used, sir?"

"Not at this time of year no although it will be used in the lambing season."

Nick nodded. "So you've not given anyone permission to camp in there or anything like that."

"Definitely not. And after all who would want to camp outside at this time of year?" Then Prendergast cottoned on. "Have you had reports someone is living rough out there?"

Nick smiled . "Claude Greengrass told he me saw what he thinks was a campfire in the barn when he was wandering past on one of his nightly rambles, would you believe?"

Prendergast sat back in his chair. "Would you like me to go out there with you?"

"No. I mean, we will be checking it sir, but its probably best left to us."

"In case our escaped murderer is hiding out there."

"I still think its unlikely but we need to take care sir." Nick got up. "Will you make sure no one from the Estate goes out that way until we've had chance to make sure its safe sir?"

"Of course Constable. Anything we can do, of course, you must let us know."

Nick nodded and then got on his way.

* * *

When Nick arrived at Ashfordly Police Station Blaketon, Phil and Alf were in the duty room. "Morning," Nick said as he clattered in.

"Rowan." Blaketon paused. "Did you get to speak to Prendergast?"

"Yes Sarge. He said they don't use the barn at this time of year and he certainly hasn't told anyone they can camp out there."

"Greengrass could be pulling our leg," Phil said.

"Yeah, but why?" Nick asked.

"To have us looking the other way whilst he pulls summat off?" Alf wondered.

"Aye, well, I'd put nowt past Greengrass," Blaketon said. "But we'd best follow it up I suppose. Bellamy, Rowan, take yourselves out there. Don't approach the barn." He nodded at the map he had spread out on the desk. "You see here, this road? It takes you up High Top, looking down into the valley and you'll have a good view of anyone coming or going in or out of that barn. Use the field glasses and see if you see any sign of anyone. But don't go any nearer."

* * *

As the two Constables headed up to High Top the barn became visible sitting in the hollow below. It wasn't really that far from the road, but the roadside above gave the two police constables a good vantage point.

Nick pulled the car into a handy layby and they got out. Phil took the field glasses and they stood leaning against the car. Phil focused in on the barn. It was two storey. The lower level had two arched entrances on both long walls which was useful as they had both these covered from their vantage point. The doors stood not fully open but slightly ajar The upper level was accessed by stone steps running up the external wall to a single doorway , and from here they could see this door clearly too.

"Seems quiet at t'minute," Phil said lowering the glasses briefly.

"Yeah. I'd rather be careful though. I don't want to run into Masters particularly."

"I reckon he's done himself in by now," Phil replied.

"It would make sense except you'd think he would have done that at the murder scene," Nick pointed out. "Here, pass those glasses over, let me have a sweep."

* * *

In the meantime, Alf Ventress on Blaketon's orders was phoning Division.

"Sergeant Hodges," said a crisp voice.

"PC Ventress at Ashfordly," Alf replied. "We've had reports of someone camping out in a barn on the Ashfordly Estate. Sergeant Blaketon has asked two of our lads to go over and do a bit of surveillance from a distance just in case it turns out to be our friend, Masters. He wants to know if we can have some back up on standby."

"Ah, now then," said Hodges. "We've got a report just come in, yes, Masters has been arrested. We were just about to circulate it. Asleep in a bus shelter under the influence you might say.

Alf looked up sharply at Blaketon who was hovering in the duty room.

"And it is Masters?"

"Fits the description, was wearing Army greatcoat with Masters' name inside what more do you want? I mean we can't actually get him to say who he is as he's drunk as a lord but its him all right. Although we've not recovered the shotgun which is still at large.. You can tell your lads on stake out they've nowt to worry about."

Alf put down the phone and looked at Blaketon.

"Division were about to contact us Sarge," he said. "Masters has been nicked in Whitby. Although they've not got the shotgun. He was found in a bus shelter under the influence."

"Definitely him?"

"Well there seems little doubt on their part," Ventress replied. "He's wearing an Army issue greatcoat with his name inside and fits Masters description. All they need is for him to sober up and then they can get the formalities done."

"They must be sure if they were about to circulate it," Blaketon said. "Well that's a relief any road." He reached for the radio.

* * *

Phil responded to Blaketon's call.

"We've received confirmation that Masters has been apprehended in Whitby," BLaketon said crisply. "So whoever our happy camper is, its not him. Go and deal with it and then get back here, sharpish!"

"Yes Sarge," Phil replied raising his eyebrows at Nick. Nick grinned, put the field glasses back in the car and looked at Phil.

"Come on then, lets get it done with."

They began to walk down the hill toward the barn leaving the car parked up.

* * *

But over at Ashfordly Police, another call was coming in. Sergeant Hodges sounded much less laid back this time.

"Our chap isn't Masters. Repeat its not Masters. He's wearing Masters coat right enough - we've just managed to get a bit of sense out of him and it turns out he was trying to get back to Yorkshire from Manchester by hitching and he got a lift from just outside Leeds from Masters himself. Masters shoved him out of the car just outside Whitby. Masters gave him his greatcoat, told him to take it with him. Probably deliberate to confuse us like." Hodges took a breath.

"We've just told our lads to go ahead and take a closer look at that barn!"

"Then pull them off and wait for back up!"

* * *

But Nick and Phil were already down at the barn. They stepped through the doors of the lower floor. The barn was completely deserted but in one corner a fire had been lit. They went over to it.

"Warm," Nick noted.

"Someone's living rough out here then," Phil observed. He moved over to look at something covered by rough sacking. "Look, food here - bread, a few tins."

"So where are they now?" Nick wondered.

They glanced up at the upper level and then looked at each other.

"Lets take a look shall we?" Nick said.

* * *

But unbeknowst to them Blaketon was frantically radio-ing through to the car. "Bellamy, Rowan, are you receiving, over?" He threw the radio to one side. "Damn, they must have gone down to the barn already. I'm going out there Ventress."

"Sarge." Alf paused. "Sarge, it doesn't mean ter say yer know that Masters is there?"

"But if he is Alf...if he is..."

* * *

Nick led the way up the external stone staircase and cautiously pushed the door to the loft open. He stepped inside, with Phil behind him. The roof was high here supported by thick wooden pillars. As the two police constables stepped inside, a figure stepped out from behind one of them. He was scruffly dressed, wild eyed, and holding a shotgun. He raised this now, aiming it at the two police officers.

There could be no doubt now. They had found Masters.

"All right, Masters," Nick said trying to keep his voice steady. "Its over now. Just put the gun down, slowly."

"I've been watching you," Masters said. "You've got a car up there. Where are the keys?"

"You're not going to get anywhere Masters. You don't think we came up here alone do you? We've got back up on its way."

"You're lying. If you thought at all I was here you wouldn't have walked in like this. Nice try copper. Now where are those keys?"

"In the ignition," Phil said in low tones.

Masters gave a grin. "Oh well, its no odds. You're probably lying - you've got them on you I reckon. I'll get them one way or the other. But before I get on on my way, I've got some business to attend to don't you think?"

Coldly, callously, without any further thought, Masters aimed his gun and squeezed the trigger.

As Blaketon pulled in his car behind the abandoned panda car on the hill above, the sound he heard from the barn as he got out of the car was undeniably a rifle shot. After a minute's pause just as the sound finished echoing around the valley, a second shot followed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Masters squeezed the trigger, unbelievably, nothing happened. The gun mechanism jammed. Masters swore and hit the gun against the nearest pillar. _Then _the gun fired, not once but twice sending bullets randomly ricocheting around the loft. Phil and Nick hit the floor at this point keeping their heads down as the bullets embedded themselves in the door behind them.

With a scream of frustration Masters tried to reload the weapon but Nick and Phil moved quickly knowing they were fighting for their lives. Desperately Nick lunged forward grabbing Masters' legs and pulling them from under him. As Masters hit the floor Phil attempted to get the gun from him.

But Masters was a big lad and Army trained. He lashed out with a heavily booted foot catching Nick in the face and knocking him flying. He then jabbed the rifle into Phil's ribs leaving Phil doubled up in agony.

Nick staggered to his feet ignoring the blood dripping from a split lip but as he swayed unsteadily Masters brought the gun barrel down with obvious intent. Nick brought his hand up to protect his face and his left hand took the full impact. There was a sickening crack.

Nick doubled over, clutching his broken left hand as Phil Bellamy seized the advantage. From behind Masters, clutching his ribs, he staggered to his feet, and brought his truncheon down hard across Masters head. The man went down dazed and Phil hit him again just to make sure.

"Cuffs Phil," Nick gasped from where he was now sitting leaning against the wall cradling his hand.

Phil got cuffs on the unconcious Masters and picked up the gun. As he looked out through the opening in the wall which formed a window, he saw more police cars pulling up on the road and the welcome sight of Sergeant Blaketon running towards the barn. Wearily Phil chucked the gun through the opening calling through to Blaketon, "Up here Sarge, its clear," then slid back down the wall sitting next to Nick. They stared at each other barely able to believe they were still alive.

Dazedly Blaketon raced up the steps and into the loft. He stood, taking in the scene. Masters, handcuffed and unconcious. PCs Rowan and Bellamy sitting slumped against the wall. Nick Rowan had blood dripping from a split lip and was nursing an obviously broken hand. Phil Bellamy was holding himself gingerly having clearly sustained some kind of injury to his ribs.

"I - I heard two shots," Blaketon whispered.

"He aimed the gun at us , he fired," Nick said flatly. "For whatever reason it didn't go off. It jammed. Masters hit it against a pillar and it went off then, all right. Twice. Those were the shots you heard."

"And then?"

"We managed to get the gun off him Sarge," Nick replied, "before he could reload."

Shaking his head Blaketon moved forward as Masters began to stir with a groan. Oscar Blaketon ignored him and crouched down in front of his two constables, his only priority at the minute. He knew he would never ever forget that sickening moment of hearing the two shots from the barn and being so certain his lads had paid the ultimate price.

"How bad is it?" he asked Nick indicating his hand. "Definitely broken is it?"

"Yeah. Think so. He tried to hit me over the head with the gun barrel and I put my hand up and it took the brunt of it." The pain together with the resultant shock was making Nick shivery and Blaketon spotted it.

"All right lad, you're just a bit dithery and its no wonder." He took a clean handkerchief out of his pocket. "Put that to your lip there, and it'll stop some of that blood. Here, look." Blaketon slipped Nick's tie off and made a makeshift sling out of it. "You just rest your hand in there all right?" The Sergeant flinched when he saw Nick's hand. It was cut and swelling rapidly.

"Its fine Sarge," Nick said. "Its a broken hand. It'll mend."

Blaketon put a hand on Nick's shoulder then turned to Phil.

"What about you Bellamy?" asked Blaketon. "You're hurt and all aren't you?"

"Just my ribs Sarge," Phil admitted. "Bit sore."

They looked round as a figure appeared in the doorway. It was one of the Divisional Inspectors, Inspector Charles. He was followed by various other uniformed officers.

"Get him out of here," Charles told the uniforms nodding at Masters.

They scooped up Masters who was fast coming round and hauled him out.

"How are you two doing?" Charles asked Nick and Phil.

"Okay sir," Nick said through gritted teeth.

"We'll get you some medical attention. You, PC Rowan, need a hospital I think."

"Sir," Blaketon said, "I need to speak to you."

Phil and Nick looked up as their two senior officers stepped to one side.

"I thought I'd lost them," Blaketon was saying to Charles keeping his voice down. "I heard two shots as I got out of the car. Masters had them at gunpoint and squeezed the trigger. By some miracle the firing mechanism jammed. The gun only went off - twice - when he hit it against a pillar in frustration. That gave these two chance to try and overcome him. Its attempted murder, sir.

Charles swallowed. "I'm so sorry Sergeant. This shoudl never havehappened."

"Too bloody right - Sir!" Blaketon fought back his anger. "I sent those lads in here, sir. We were told Masters has been caught. I would never have sent them in here if I'd not been given that information.!

"All right I know,"Charles said. "There will be a full investigation I promise."

"Investigation?" Blaketon took a deep breath. "Sir, with respect we were nearly holding two funerals because of what happened today!" He stopped, barely trusting himself to speak.

"I know Sergeant," snapped Charles. "And trust me I hold myself personally responsible for what's happened today. But you let me take care of that and you in the meantime look after your lads. They both look in need of it to me."

* * *

It is not easy telling someone who is seven months pregnant that their husband has been involved in a life threatening incident. James Radcliffe found himself volunteering for the task. Initially Sergeant Blaketon was going to go and speak to Kate himself but asked Dr Radcliffe to accompany him as he was concerned how Kate would bear up. Somehow James found himself volunteering to go to the Police House alone and thereafter bringing Kate over to the hospital at Ashfordly.

Kate was surprised when she answered the door and found James on the step. "James, come in," she said. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Kate," he said. "I need you to be very calm for me all right. And I want you to focus on this. Nick is all right."

She sat down slowly. "James, what do you mean? What's happened?"

He sat quietly by her and took her hands in his. "Kate, Nick and Phil Bellamy went to do some surveillance on the barn - the one where Nick was told someone might be living rough."

She nodded.

"Well as they were up there, keeping an eye on the place from a distance, a call came from Division to say John Masters had been apprehended in Whitby. So Sergeant Blaketon told Nick and Phil they could go down to the barn and have a look around. As they set off another call came from Division to say they'd got it wrong. The chap they had was wearing Masters' coat - but it wasn't Masters. And because Nick and Phil had left the car, Sergeant Blaketon couldn't radio them to stop them going down to the barn."

"Masters was in there wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"But you said Nick was all right?" Kate stared wild eyed at James. "Then its Phil, isn't it? Oh God-"

"Kate, he's okay too. They managed to arrest Masters."

"How?"

"This is where you need to be really strong Kate. Masters was in the loft area of the barn and when they went up there, Masters went to fire the gun. It jammed Kate. It didn't go off - well, it did when Masters hit it against a pillar, it fired twice, but it missed Nick and Phil." James paused. "Whilst Masters was distracted sorting the gun out they managed to close in and arrest him after a pretty violent struggle by all accounts."

"Violent?"

"They didn't exactly come away unscathed. Phil has got, probably, a broken rib. Nick was kicked in the face and Sergeant Blaketon said its almost certain his hand is broken."

"Theyre lucky to be alive, " Kate whispered.

James nodded. "But they are alive Kate. Honestly. They wil be fine."

She stared at him. "Will you take me to the hospital James? Please."

"Of course I will." Gently he helped her up but as she stood she suddenly said, "I feel a bit-"

"All right, sit down again, there you go. I'll get you some water."

"I'm sorry. Its just a shock you know?"

"Of course it is. But honestly Kate I wouldn't say Nick's fine if he's not. All right he's hurt but its nothing that won't heal."

"I know, I believe you." She swallowed. "But I've come that close to losing him today haven't I?" Kate took a breath. "I need to see him, to see for myself he really is all right."


	7. Chapter 7

Lying on a bed in Casualty Nick thoughtfully examined the snow white plaster cast on his left hand, running up to below his elbow and carefully supported in a sling. He also had a few stitches in his lip.

He glanced up as the curtains round his bed opened slightly and Phil Bellamy came in. "Impressive," Phil said nodding at the cast as he sat down in a chair by the bed.

"Yeah." Nick looked at him."You okay?"

"Bruising. Nothing broken."

They regarded each other quietly.

"What the hell happened?" Phil asked. "We were told Masters had been nicked."

"Division made one hell of a mistake, that's what happened," Nick replied. "Although I don't suppose they'll admit they made a mistake. Operational error is how they'll dress it up."

"Thought we weren't going to get out of that barn," Phil admitted. "Not in one piece anyway."

"We were lucky. Someone was looking after us today."

"Aye." Phil looked at Nick's cast again. "How bad a break is it?"

"Its a straightforward break, no complications. About four or five weeks in plaster they say."

"Must have hurt though."

"Like hell," Nick admitted. "Better it was my hand than my head though and with any luck I'll be out of plaster by the time the baby arrives." Nick sighed. "I was supposed to start decorating the nursery at weekend"

"I'll help you out Nick," Phil offered. "You and Kate can supervise!"

"I'll run that one past Kate and let you know." Nick bit his lip. "Don't suppose I'll be back to work any time soon either."

"Not one handed you won't." Phil looked at Nick then said, "Does - well, does what happened today scare you like. I mean, you do want to go back to work."

"Yeah. Yeah I think so." Nick looked closely at Phil. "You?"

"It just makes you think a bit that's all," Phil admitted.

"That's normal," Nick told him. "But you're a good copper Phil. It would be mad for you to walk away from the job."

"I know, I know," Phil said wearily. "I'm fine Nick, really. Just had a bit of a fright."

"Yeah. Me and all."

They managed to smile at this then they looked up as Blaketon came into the cubicle. "This is where you're both hiding is it?" He glanced at them both. "Bellamy, I'm told you're all right."

"Yes Sarge."

"And you Rowan, you're not quite in one piece but you'll mend." Blaketon frowned. "Going to play havoc with my duty sheets you being out of action!"

"Yes Sarge," Nick said with a rueful grin.

"Now, Dr Rowan's on her way in," Blaketon went on. "James Radcliffe is bringing her over."

"She should have stayed at home," Nick said. "I'm fine, I'll be home in a bit."

"Aye, well, I gather wild horses wouldn't have kept her twiddling her thumbs at home, waiting for you." Blaketon took a deep breath. "I suppose the next thing to say is, I'm sorry. I would never have sent you both down to that barn if I'd known Masters was in there."

"That goes without saying Sarge," Nick said and Phil nodded in agreement.

"Well, you'll both be in line for commendations. You did well today, both of you." Blaketon paused and looked round. "Ah, it looks as if Dr Rowan is here, so you come with me Bellamy and we'll let these two have a few minutes shall we?"

Kate put her arms around Nick and held him tight. He tried to reciprocate hampered as he was by the sling.

"You shouldn't have come Kate," he said, "I'll be on my way home soon."

"I needed to be with you," she replied, sitting down but keeping hold of his good hand. "Is this it?" she nodded at the sling, "besides the split lip I mean?"

"Not enough for you?" he said with a grin.

"How bad a break is it?"

"Not too bad. Clean, just needed plastering up."

"Mm. I'll try and grab a look at your X-ray." Kate took a breath. "Nick. I've been told. Masters tried to kill you today. You and Phil. The gun jammed. James told me."

"Well he shouldn't have!" Nick spoke irritably.

"I would have found out at some point and its better I'm know than finding out second hand later!" Kate retorted.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just don't want you upset that's all." Nick paused "Its the strangest thing you know."

"What?"

"They say don't they when you're in those situations your life flashes before your eyes. But it didn't. There was just nothing. I knew he, Masters, was going to fire the gun and it was like everything just shut down, in my head sort of thing. And then when the gun jammed and Phil and I went for him, there was no thinking in it, we just did what we knew we had to, to have a chance of getting out of there, you know?"

Kate tightened her grip on his hand.

"And then afterward, when its over, that's when the thinking starts. Thinking about what you've so very nearly lost. You, the baby."

"It didn't happen love. You're still here, with us."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't you dare apologise, not after what's happened today." Kate tried to lighten the mood. "Will this," she nodded at the cast, "keep you out of doing nappy changes and night feeds?"

"It should be off by that time and if it wasn't I'd manage one handed!"he said. "What it does mean is I won't be decorating the nursery. Although Phil's offered."

"Well its good of him to offer," Kate said. "I'll have a think about that one though."

Nick nodded and looked down at her hand in his. Then he frowned. "Its bad enough one of us being in the wars!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"You've got a massive bruise on the back of your hand! What have you done Kate?"

"Oh - silly of me, caught my hand in the bedroom door the other morning."

"You should have said something!"

"I'm a doctor, I sorted it stop fussing!" Kate said with a bright smile. "Its you we need to worry about, at the moment, anyway."

"I'm fine," Nick replied firmly. He looked anxiously at her. She did look very pale and tired but surely if there was something more significantly wrong James or the midwives would have picked up on it wouldn't they?

Later on, much later on, he would look back on this time and wonder how on earth what the real truth of the matter was had got past them all. But the answer simply was that Kate alone had known and with quite staggering bravery chose to keep her concerns to herself and put her baby first.

For now though, Nick was reassured by Kate's simple explanation and thought no more of it. It had been a day of very near tragedy and somehow against the odds he and Phil Bellamy had survived. All Nick wanted now was to go home with Kate and spend time quietly together waiting for their son or daughter to arrive.

Coming back into the cubicle Blaketon regarded the pair of them severely. "Well, all I can say is both of you look ready to drop," he said bluntly. "Come on. Lets get the pair of you home."

"That sounds a good idea, Sarge," Nick said. He looked at Kate who smiled.

"Home it is then," she said. "At least I can keep you out of trouble there!"


End file.
